Sayosiner
Sayosiner __________________________________________________________________________________________ My name is Sayosiner, I am 16 and I am the leader of the 7 Stars. My Halo Reach level is an Eclipse and im half way to being a Nova. My Religon is Sayoism, (terrible name) it may be strange but some most people understand it. It is the belief that the Humans our the Gods due to the being no proff that anyhing excist that our smarter than Humans. This is my belief I don't care wht others say but i came up with it and thought it was good. My favorite type of music is Techno mostly Jumpstlye but im fine with other types of techno music. Im not all into Dubsep but its not horrible. The other kind of music i like would be Metal and Rock. Music really helps me in my gmes in halo and some times it just calms me. Some things that some people may not know about me is that my bones in my body crack a bit to much... Im able to crack both my arms, hands, fingers, knee's, toe's, jaw, neck, and spine. I Love to watch anime its kinda scary in fact i wish life was an anime cause it seem like everything wouldn't be so fucking boring... My favorite anime shows would invole Romance, Drama, Comedy, Ecchi, and some times action. (Im like a little girl when it comes to this.) Some anime shows i recommened would be Girls Bravo, Naruto, Bleach, Fair Tail, One Piece, Sengoku Basara, Samarai 7, Air Gear, Kiss x Sis,Demon King Daimao, B gata H Kei, Omamori Himari, Shuffle, Amaenaideyo Katsu, Amaenaideyo, Tonagura, Chobits, Rosario + Vampire, Cowboy Bebop, Code Geass, Eureka 7, Fooly Cooly, Lucky Star, High School of the Dead, MM, Chibi Vampire, Tsubasa, Zatch bell, Dragon Ball Z, Clannad, Hoshizora e Kakaru Hashi, High School DxD, Yu-gi-oh, InuYasha, Guran Lagann, Angel Beats, Po Po Tan, Sgt. Frog, Corpse Princess, The Ugly yet Beautiful World, and Hatalia. Thats not a lot... My Main Friends Mitchy : One of the Leaders of the 7 Stars. We've been through some good and bad times but I'll be there to help him when he needs it. Atat : Another Leaderof the 7 Strars. I've know him form the start of it all, I don't care if he's young he still a little bad ass to me. Dabom : A member of the 7 Stars who I've known for a long long time now. He is most likely the funniest guy ive met, If he played Halo more now he would be a Leader. RedWire : Another one of the Leaders in the 7 Stars. He's at my side to the bitter end and I'll always be at his. Dek Shadow : Hell yeah she's a member of the 7 Stars! May not play the game to much but she's fucking epic! She and i have so much in common, like the fact we both like girl on girl action. Spswim : She's also a member of the 7 Stars and is super creative, I can't stop her from reading a poem or making an awesome little story to lift our spirits. Nickoli : We may not get a long all the time but he's still a great friend and im happy to have him in the 7 Stars. RangerDanger : A great member of the 7 Stars, always great to see him making fun of OmegaClanLeader or talking about Redwires favorite thing which would be Sprunt. Shattered : Funny as hell bad ass as hell and a Great member to the 7 Stars. Seems to be like Dabom and Redwire who all have a crush on me. -sigh- Animal : In the 7 Stars because she's a bad ass like that! she may not have Halo, or an Xbox... Well who gives a shit she's still awesome! My Greatest Friends DemonicInstinct : My Best Friend and another Leader of the 7 Stars. I'll fight with him any day he's insane as hell and a complete bad ass and im happy to know him. Most Hated People RareSpark : A total as hole who thinks he's the best at everything, unny cause he's only good at sucking dick. (only thing you here from him is "gurgle gurgle gurgle!". He has a girl friend named Meg which is to funny! Bradman : Hated by me for hurting Frosty... Im going to kill him... OmegaClanLeader : A bigger Tranny than Redwire!? Oh my god how is that possible you ask! We'll trust me its true! The biggest asshole in the world! He's told so many lies now its impossible to count! As well he stole one of my best friends away from me! Why Ajent went with him I will never know... Cobra Man : Little gay bitch who will never shut the fuck up about any little thing. Constantly blows in the mic and is an ass to everyone. Worst is he thinks he's people. ___________________________________ ________________________________ ____________ _____________ ' '